The present invention generally relates generally to pillows. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pillow with improved air flow therethrough.
Conventional pillows provide a soft cushion on which to place the head of a user while resting or sleeping. However, conventional pillows, especially pillows that include memory foam as a filler, absorb heat while a user sleeps resulting in a warm and uncomfortable sleeping experience. Thus, a need exists for a pillow having improved air flow.